Momentos
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Drabbles de diferentes parejas de Naruto. #35 NaruHina "Quizá, Naruto-kun, aquella fue tu primera mentira piadosa."
1. Azules

Aquí subiré pequeños textos o drabbles que escriba en momentos de aburrimiento, de diferentes parejas y temáticas.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

Rating: K

Género: Drama

Pareja: Sasuhina. Leve Naruhina.

.

.

* * *

_"Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama"_

**_Louis Charles Alfred de Musset_**

.

.

* * *

**Azules**

.

Era el día de su boda. Se casaba. Era feliz. Lo era. Mucho.

_Sucia mentira._

Ante la puerta de la iglesia todo en lo que podía pensar era que aquel no era el feliz día que esperaba, porque ante la inminente ceremonia solo podía pensar en que su primer amor, el verdadero, el que creía sería para toda la vida, había desaparecido muchos años antes sin despedirse. Se había ido, sin más.

Ella se había vuelto a enamorar, quería a su futuro marido por eso iba a unirse en matrimonio con él. Había dejado los sentimientos por su primer amor en algún cajón olvidados, pero alguien parecía haber decidido abrirlo aquel día, porque tras años de no pensar en él, lo recordaba ahora. _Y dolía_.

Cuando iba a entrar en la iglesia e iniciar el paseo hacia el altar donde su futuro marido la estaría esperando, oyó a alguien llamarla. Giró la cabeza y lo vio. El conejo salió de la chistera, como los recuerdos del cajón, el amor de su vida aparecía en su boda. _Su boda con otro_.

.

Él se acercó. Ella le miró a los ojos en silencio.

La abrazó con fuerza y ella permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo ganas de llorar pero incapaz de hacerlo.

Cuando se separaron, él la miró a los ojos fijamente.

_ Te quiero _ le dijo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ella asintió_ Ve.

Le dio un pequeño empujón hacia la puerta de la iglesia, aún cerrada, esperando su entrada triunfal. Ella volvió a mirarlo.

_ Te quiero Sasuke_ extendió la mano para acariciarle. _Por última vez_.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad asintiendo.

_ Lo sé. Pero ahora ve y sé muy feliz Hinata_ le quitó con delicadeza la mano para que ella entrara al fin.

Ella asintió y entró en la sagrada construcción y comenzó a caminar al ritmo de la marcha nupcial mientras sentía que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. Alzó la vista y miró hacia el altar fijando sus ojos en los del novio.

Azules. _No negros._

Y nunca una diferencia de color había tenido tanto significado, nunca algo tan insignificante había dolido de esa forma.

Era el día de su boda. Se casaba. Estaba triste. Lo estaba. Mucho.

_Demasiado_.

.

.

* * *

Triste, lo sé. Pero me gusta.

¿Me merezco un review?


	2. Egoísta

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

Género: Drama

Pareja: Naruhina. Narusaku.

Raiting: K

.

.

* * *

"_La razón no me ha enseñado nada. Todo lo que yo sé me ha sido dado por el corazón"_

_**Leon Tolstoi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Egoísmo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todo el mundo ha oído alguna vez eso de _"si amas algo, déjalo marchar"_.

Hinata no era una excepción, y sabía que aquella era una gran verdad. Porque cuando quieres a alguien los sentimientos egoístas no deberían tener cabida, por lo tanto si la persona amada encuentra la felicidad lejos de ti, tú dejarás que se vaya, que cumpla sus metas, sus sueños, que agarre la felicidad con las manos.

Por eso cuando Hinata vio como Naruto cogía la mano de Sakura y anunciaba ante todos sus amigos que iban a casarse, supo que su momento de renunciar a la persona amada, soltarla y dejarla volar, había llegado.

Y cuando se acercó a desearles sus mejores deseos y les regaló su mejor sonrisa luminosa, se dio cuenta de que en ese mismo instante empezaba la misión más difícil de su vida, más que cualquiera otra que había realizado como ninja.

Desde ese momento, debía aprender a vivir con la idea de que quizás nunca más podría volver a escuchar latir su corazón de la forma que lo hacía cuando estaba Naruto cerca, porque seguramente aunque ella estaba dejando marchar al rubio, _su corazón no lo haría._

Su corazón guardaría para siempre aquel sentimiento.

Hinata no era egoísta, pero acababa de descubrir que su corazón si lo era.

.

.

* * *

Segundo drabble subido.

Aprovecho para decir que si alguien desea alguna pareja en particular, que lo diga. Pero agradecería que me dijeseis la pareja y la temática sobre la que deseais el drabble, ¡y prometo hacer lo que pueda!

¿Me merezco un review?


	3. Dia Blanco

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruhina. A petición de **LennaParis** (lo siento, no estoy nada contenta con el resultado, acabo de descubrir que me cuesta horrores escribir sobre personajes infantiles)

Género: Romance

Raiting: K

.

.

* * *

"_El primer efecto del amor es inspirar un gran respeto; se siente veneración por quien se ama"_

_**Blaise Pascal**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dia Blanco**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia el instituto, intentando hacer un poco de tiempo. Generalmente, era de las primeras en llegar y no le importaba; pero aquel día no era un día normal. Era 14 de Marzo, el día blanco. Aunque para Hyuuga Hinata no existía día más negro que aquel. En ese momento en su aula las chicas estarían recibiendo regalos de los niños a los que habían regalado bombones en San Valentín, y ella como cada año no recibiría nada.

Por supuesto que ella había regalado bombones al chico que le gustaba, pero en total anonimato, como llevaba haciendo los últimos cuatro años. Había dejado los chocolates caseros en la taquilla de su amor platónico, Uzumaki Naruto.

Por eso cuando llegó a la entrada del instituto y un hiperactivo rubio se posicionó ante ella y extendió una bolsa, no pudo más que enrojecer y quedarse paralizada. Naruto ensanchó más su sonrisa.

_ Hay cuatro regalos, por los bombones de los últimos cuatro años_ le dijo. Ella no podía hablar, así que cogió la bolsa y asintió_ si querías que no te descubriese debiste cambiar de estrategia. Después de tres años, éste esperé escondido para ver quien dejaba los bombones en mi taquilla cada San Valentín.

_ Yo…

_ Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa Hinata-chan_ se acercó a ella_ el año que viene me los darás ante todos ¿vale? Quiero ver las caras de todos cuando vean que la chica más guapa de clase me regala bombones.

_ Naruto-kun.

_ Aunque pensándolo bien_ el Uzumaki puso cara de concentración y continuó con su monólogo _ no crea que pueda esperar un año.

Dicho aquello agarró la mano de Hinata y echó a correr dirección al aula.

_ ¿A dónde vamos Naruto?_ se esforzó en decirle ella, todavía amarrada.

_ Quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia_rió_ y ver sus caras de idiotas.

Ella enrojeció todavía más, por la vergüenza y por el esfuerzo de correr. Pero pensó que no dejaría de correr jamás si eso significaba continuar agarrada de la mano de Naruto para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Desastre! en fin, ¿Reviews?


	4. Desconocidos

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

Pairing: Itahina. A petición de **Sairiko** (me gustó mucho la idea de un encuentro casual, incluso más adelante quizá haga una expecie de continuación de este drabble)

Raiting: T (por un lenguaje malhablado)

Género: Romance (o algo así)

* * *

.

"_Amor se llama el juego en el que un par de ciegos juegan a hacerse daño"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Desconocidos**

**.**

**.**

Normalmente no estaría haciendo _eso_, en realidad jamás lo había hecho. Estar de pie en la esquina de una barra de bar, a las 3 de la mañana con su tercera copa de alcohol y enfundada en una minifalda que dejaba poco a la imaginación, no era algo que pegase demasiado con la imagen de Hyuuga Hinata.

Pero estaba allí y si se preguntaba a sí misma por qué, estaba segura de que el hecho de que hacía un par de horas se había encontrado a su novio y una de sus mejores amigas follando en su casa, _lo justificaba bastante bien_.

Después de encontrarlos había salido furiosa, maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro y había acabado ahí, ahogando sus penas en alcohol, del malo para más inri.

Miró de nuevo al tío que estaba al otro lado del local, que no había dejado de observarla desde hacía rato. En cualquier ocasión habría enrojecido o salido corriendo, porque desde luego el tipo tenía unas pintas acojonantes. Llevaba una camiseta rota por varios lados, y unos jeans oscuros raídos y con extrañas cadenas colgando. Su pelo era enormemente largo y lo llevaba atado en una coleta, por no hablar de aquellas extrañas ojeras que lucía.

Pero _¡qué mierda_! Ahí estaba ella devolviéndole las miradas a un auténtico desconocido, sintiéndose extrañamente deseada y atraída. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había ni rastro de la jodida timidez.

El hombre daba miedo, pero de aquel tipo de miedo excitante y atrayente. En menos de unos minutos vio como se acercaba a ella, con paso decidido y al llegar a su lado levantaba el vaso y lo chocaba con el suyo. Ella sonrió.

_ Es extraño encontrar a alguien como tú, aquí sola_ le dijo. Ella bebió un sorbo sin dejar de mirarle.

_ Tenía que dejar intimidad a mi novio para que se folle a mi mejor amiga_ el sonrió de medio lado_ Hyuuga Hinata_ se presentó.

_ Uchiha Itachi_ respondió él.

Así fue como dos auténticos desconocidos intercambiaron palabras y alcohol en una barra de un sucio bar.

.

Cuando se iban el móvil de ella sonó y al ver el número en la pantalla, lo apagó.

_ ¿Tu novio?_ dijo él tras ella. Hinata no respondió_ vivo a un par de calles.

Ella volvió a observar el teléfono apagado, miró a la calle en dirección a su casa y por último fijó sus ojos en aquel desconocido. Con renovada energía guardó el móvil y sonrió.

_ Debí haber probado esto antes_ él enarcó una ceja interrogante_ lo de ir sola a un bar, es divertido.

Él sonrió, la agarró de la muñeca tirando de ella y la besó apasionadamente, después se puso a caminar esperando que ella le siguiera, lo cual hizo.

_ Una lástima_ comentó el hombre.

_ ¿Eh?

_ No volverás a venir sola a un bar_ ella lo observó sin entender_ me pondría muy celoso.

Ella enrojeció y después rió.

_Quizá_ el idiota de su novio y la zorra de su amiga le habían hecho un regalo acostándose juntos. _Quizá,_ sola en aquella barra del bar al borde de la borrachera, había encontrado lo que le faltaba.

_¿Quién diría que era un chico con pintas de macarra y profunda voz?_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_ Opiniones ¿reviews?_  
_


	5. Amor

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Pareja: GaaHina (como varios deseabais uno, aquí está. Además la idea llevaba rondando por mi cabeza bastante tiempo)

Género: Romance

Raiting: T- M (no sé muy bien como calificarlo)

Sigo esperando vuestras ideas para diferentes tramas, mientars tanto se formula en mi cabeza un ShikaHina (increíble, pero cierto)

* * *

"_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"_

_**Platón**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían hecho aquello, las veces que se habían dejado abandonar por la lujuria, por la necesidad de sentirse amados, queridos, venerados.

Desde el principio sus encuentros se habían basado sólo en aquello. Besos húmedos, caricias descaradas, cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, _exactamente como en aquel momento._

Ella cabalgaba sobre él, impulsándose con sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho y él la ayudaba con sus manos posicionadas en la cadera de la mujer.

Gaara pensaba que aquello era exactamente igual que las otras veces. Ella llegaba en algún tipo de misión y se presentaba en su despacho, le daba el recado de parte del Hokage y desaparecía, aquella misma noche se veían a escondidas y se entregaban a la pasión. _Nunca se decían nada. No hablaban_.

Pero Gaara sabía que esa noche era diferente. _Esa noche sería la última._ Ella haría como cada vez, se levantaría de la cama y se marcharía sin decir nada, pero ese día sería la definitiva. _No volvería_.

El Kazekage lo había oído de uno de los compañeros de la chica. Él había dicho "cuando Hinata regrese los Hyuuga buscarán un marido para ella, ya que ella no ha elegido ninguno y abandonará la vida ninja"

Sintió las paredes internas de ella contraerse y segundos después él se corrió también. Hinata no se apartó y se sentó al borde de la cama, _como cada vez, _cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, en silencio.

Gaara la observó desde la cama sintiéndose extraño, sintiendo un raro sentimiento recorriéndole entero, un sentimiento indescifrable para él.

Cuando Hinata acabó de vestirse, suspiró de espaldas a la cama, y se infundió ánimos para hablar, algo en su interior (quizá su educación) le decía que debía despedirse.

_ Gaara-sama…

_ Quédate_ la inconfundible voz del pelirrojo resonó en la habitación, autoritaria. Ella dio un respingo y giró la cabeza para verle. Él estaba ahora de pie tras ella, tapado con un simple pantalón, mirándole fijamente _ quédate aquí, en Suna.

_ No puedo hacer eso_ volvió a mirar al frente_ mañana me elegirán un marido. Alguien digno del apellido Hyuuga.

_ Un vejestorio al que solo le interesará el poder de tu clan y tu joven cuerpo.

_ Todos hacemos sacrificios.

_ Yo te ofrezco la posibilidad de no tener que hacer ninguno más. Conviértete en mi esposa_ se acercó y le agarró una mano_ consorte del Kazekage de la arena. ¿Será suficiente para tu familia?

_ ¿Por qué desea casarse conmigo Gaara-sama? En realidad no somos nada_ esta vez lo miró a los ojos, mostrando una mirada blanca, vacía, ansiosa de una respuesta _ todo lo que nos ha unido han sido estas noches. Nada más.

_ ¿Quieres mi absoluta sinceridad?_ ella asintió_ no lo sé. No sé porque deseo casarme contigo, pero desde que supe que te irías y jamás volvería a verte, un extraño sentimiento se apodera de mi interior, algo que me dice que si dejo que te vayas me arrepentiré toda la vida.

Hinata lo observó en silencio mientras Gaara esperaba una respuesta. Vio como la mujer se separaba de él y caminaba hacia la ventana que coronaba la habitación.

_ Gaara-sama_ miró hacia el cielo y sonrió_ prometo amarlo hasta el final, aunque usted jamás logre descifrar ese sentimiento, yo permaneceré a su lado.

Gaara asintió sin que ella la viera y se acercó a Hinata. Se posicionó a su lado y observó el cielo, como hacía ella.

_ De forma que así es como se siente_ le dijo. Ella le miró interrogante_ el amor.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

_ Puede que nuestro amor no haya nacido de la manera corriente_ explicó Hinata_ puede que muchos se escandalizasen de lo que sucede entre nosotros desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero el amor es algo que se cultiva poco a poco, paso a paso. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decir cuál es la forma correcta de amar? ¿Cuál es, en realidad, la forma idónea de iniciar un amor?

Gaara esta vez se acercó a ella y la abrazó refugiando su cara en el cuello de la Hyuuga.

_ Quédate_ le dijo de nuevo_ quédate y no me dejes jamás por favor_ hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos_ si lo haces, volveré a perderme.

Hinata sonrió y refugiada entre los brazos del pelirrojo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

_ Ni siquiera la muerte conseguirá alejarme de ti.

.

.

* * *

Creo que ha quedado romántico en exceso, pero bueno, podía ser peor.

¿Un review?


	6. No era problemática

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Género: Romance

Rating: K

Pareja: ShikaHina (mientras lo escribía se me ocurrió una idea para un fic de estos dos...quizá me decida a escribirlo)

.

* * *

"_No existe pasión más poderosa que la pasión de la pereza"_

_**Samuel Beckett**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**No era problemática**

**.**

**.**

La Hokage le daba dolor de cabeza, lo mismo que los ruidosos gritos de Naruto repitiendo una y otra vez lo aburrida y tediosa que era aquella misión.

Él no podía estar más en desacuerdo. _Vale, no era la misión de su vida_; se trataba simplemente de llevarle un pergamino secreto al Kazekage de la arena, _pero ¡oye! ¿Quién era él para quejarse?_ Al menos la maldita misión no era problemática. Al pesar en el adjetivo dirigió la mirada al tercer miembro del escuadrón en aquella misión, Hyuuga Hinata.

Las mujeres en general siempre le habían parecido molestas y ruidosas, así que no podía evitar que aquella le llamase la atención. Había permanecido en silencio la mayoría del camino, intentando calmar al rubio de vez en cuando y activando el Byakugan para asegurar el terreno. No se quejaba. No gritaba. No pegaba.

Nara Shikamaru había hecho misiones con todas las mujeres de su generación y había llegado a la conclusión de que casi todas eran iguales, ahora era evidente que debería cambiar aquella opinión, porque en definitiva, _Hinata no se parecía a ninguna._

Cuando se dio cuenta la Hyuuga lo estaba mirando disimuladamente, algo sonrojada_. ¡Normal! Si se había quedado mirándola fijamente como un total idiota_. Agradeció a su mente de genio que le ofreciera una salida.

_ ¿Puedes ver si hay algún contratiempo en los próximos kilómetros?

Ella asintió, concentrándose en su técnica para luego negarlo.

_ Todo parece seguro.

El Nara solo asintió y continuaron su camino.

.

Durante los tres días que duró el viaje hacia el desierto, Nara Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que tenía un grave problema, _Hinata le gustaba _y por primera vez en su vida, la idea de pedirle una cita y salir con ella no le parecía problemática.

Lo malo llegó en cuanto entregaron el dichoso pergamino a Gaara, que se fijó en un detalle. El pelirrojo había sonreído a la Hyuuga y después la había invitado a comer, y para sorpresa del Nara ella había aceptado encantada.

Suspiró viéndolos alejarse. Que le gustara Hinata no suponía ninguna molestia, lo problemático vendría cuando se la quitase a Gaara.

Porque, _¡oh sí!,_ ella sería suya.

_Por muy problemático que resultase el asunto_.

.

.

* * *

Me encanta la desganada forma de ser de Shikamaru.

¿Reviews?


	7. Su historia

Los personajes pertencen a Kishimoto-sama

Rating: K

Género: Romance

Pareja : KibaHina. A petición de **okashira janet** (en realidad ya lo tenía a medio escribir, así que espero que te guste)

Nota que no viene al caso : ¡Ya tengo medio prólogo del fic ShikaHina! pero aún tengo muchos fics a medias, así que tendrá que esperar.

* * *

"_El verdadero amor no se conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece"_

_**Jacinto Benavente**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Su historia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cerró la tapa de su portátil y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza para acabar con la tensión que se había acumulado en su espalda. Miró el reloj,_ las 20:16_. Hacía unos minutos que había anochecido por completo. Se dejó caer apoyada en la silla y miró desganada el techo, le _hacía falta una mano de pintura_. Sacudió la cabeza y se sonrió. Si _él_ la viera le diría que en vez de una mujer de 26 años parecía una vieja amargada obsesionada con el trabajo y preocupada por cuatro manchas de nada en el techo. _Y en el fondo tenía razón._

Había estado todo el día trabajando delante del ordenador, pero su trabajo era así. Había días que por mucho que se plantease escribir las ideas no acudían a su cabeza y otros, como aquel, en los que casi sin darse cuenta escribía cincuenta hojas de una tajada. _Las últimas cincuenta para ser exactos_. Ser escritora era lo que más le gustaba.

Lo que más le gustaba después de _é_l, _por supuesto_.

Se levantó con energías renovadas y se dirigió a la cocina. Podía preparar algo de cenar, _él_ llegaría dentro de poco.

.

Mientras cortaba algunas verduras recordó lo extraño que le había resultado unos años antes las historias de esas chicas que decían que después de mucho tiempo se daban cuenta de que estaban profundamente enamoradas de su mejor amigo, siempre le habían parecido cuentos propios de novelas románticas insustanciales que no reflejaban para nada la vida real.

_¿Cómo podías compartir tantas horas con una persona y no darte cuenta de que la amas? _Un amigo es un amigo y un amor, un amor. _¡Qué ridícula se sentía ahora al pensar en eso! ¡Qué insustanciales le parecían ahora esos antiguos pensamientos! ¡Qué vacíos de contenidos!_ Ahora que tras acabar su novela había firmado con su nuevo nombre, Inuzuka Hinata. 

_¡Qué estúpidas se le hacían las opiniones de antaño al recordar que se había casado con su mejor amigo! _

Su mejor amigo. Su confidente. Su verdadero amor. Su amante. Su marido_. Inuzuka Kiba_.

.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y el acostumbrado saludo del castaño. Sonrió sin abandonar su lugar en la cocina.

_ ¡Ey!_ dijo él al entrar_ me sorprende no encontrarte con la nariz pegada a la pantalla del ordenador.

Ella se giró y sonrió misteriosa.

_ Lo he acabado.

Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido y dio un paso hacia ella.

_ ¿Es en serio? Has acabado el libro_ ella asintió y él se abalanzó y la alzó por los aires girando_ ¡eso es estupendo Hinata!

Ella reía incapaz de responder. Finalmente la dejó en el suelo y se inclinó para besarla con dulzura.

_ Quiero ser el primero en leerlo_ anunció mientras colocaba la mesa.

_ Kiba-kun ¡si ya conoces la historia!_ protestó ella sirviendo los platos.

_ No importa ¡quiero leerlo!_ se rió_ soy tu marido ¡tengo derecho!

Ella sonrió cediendo al final. Hablaron de cómo les había ido el día y finalmente se sentaron en el sofá.

Hinata le entregó la primera copia impresa de su novela. Kiba miró el taco de folios y rió.

_ Espero que me hayas dejado bien ¡eh!

La mujer apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, que comenzó a leer en voz alta. Hinata cerró los ojos dejándose arrullar por la voz de Kiba, y pensó en el título de su obra.

"_Mi mejor amigo"_

La historia de los dos_. Su historia_. La de Kiba y Hinata. La de dos mejores amigos que habían acabado por aceptar que sus sentimientos sobrepasaban los de la amistad.

_ ¿Sabes?_ oyó decir a Kiba, ella abrió los ojos y los enfocó para mirarle_ a pesar de todo. De enamorarme de ti, de salir juntos, de pelearnos en ocasiones e incluso casarnos, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga Hinata. Siempre lo serás.

Ella sonrió.

_ Tú también Kiba-kun_ se inclinó todavía más y lo abrazó_ yo sí que puedo decir que mi marido es mi mejor amigo.

El Inuzuka rió y continuó leyendo.

Hinata sintió como el sueño le vencía, allí apoyada sobre el hombre que amaba, oyendo de sus labios la historia que ella había escrito.

_Su historia_.

.

.

* * *

¡El exceso de romance se apodera de mi! ¡Necesito drama!

¿Un review?


	8. Ámala mejor

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Género: Drama

Rating: K

Pareja: Sasohina (a capricho de la autora, osea yo xD)

Aviso: este drabble tendrá continuación más adelante porque aunque adoro el drama, conforme escribía esto fui consciente de que se merecía otra clase de final

.

* * *

"_Muy frecuentemente las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor"_

_**Stendhal**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ámala mejor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella se cansó de aguantar, y ese día después de poner toda su ropa en una maleta, la cerró y se fue.

Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. _Discreta, como siempre_. No había hecho un escándalo, no había gritado, ni llorado, ni si quiera lo había insultado.

Después de verla marcharse se había sentado en su salón, _noqueado_. En realidad no le había cogido de sorpresa su marcha. Las cosas no estaban bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaban.

Ella le había amenazado con irse cientos de veces, pero nunca lo cumplía y él ya había tomado aquella actitud como algo normal, como un seguro. Las palabras se las llevaba siempre el viento, excepto aquella noche. Aquella noche sus amenazas se habían cumplido, ya no eran palabras vacías dichas con una esperanza de producir un cambio en él. Se habían convertido en una sentencia.

Y ahora allí sentado solo, solamente podía pensar que Hinata ya no estaba, se había ido. _Y era culpa suya._

Akasuna no Sasori nunca lloraba, nunca se arrepentía. Pero ahora hacía las dos cosas, estaba desesperado.

_Mírame,_ pensó, _aquí estoy. Dándome cuenta de mi error, ¿acaso aquello no contaba?_

_¡Qué traicionera era la memoria!_ Que ahora traía a él todos los buenos recuerdos. Como se habían conocido en una fría noche de abril, su primera cita, el día que se habían ido a vivir juntos. Todas aquellas cosas a las que nunca le había dado importancia venían ahora a su cabeza, torturándole; clavándose como dagas oxidadas en su pecho.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, apoyado en el sillón. Sonrió de forma melancólica al pensar en cuantas veces habría estado ahí sentada Hinata esperándole cada noche que no regresaba, cuantas veces habría recorrido el pasillo temerosa de que le hubiese sucedido algo. Las últimas noches ya no lo hacía, ya se había acostumbrado a amanecer sola, ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que él aparecería a la hora del desayuno con los visibles rasgos del alcohol y de la juerga que se había dado con sus amigos. E Hinata nunca le decía nada, _no le reprochaba_. Le servía un vaso de café y le ponía una aspirina a su lado, después se despedía de él con un breve beso y se iba a trabajar.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que ella llevaba tiempo intentando arreglarlo todo, sobretodo el final de aquella historia y que si había alargado su partida había sido por los dos.

Miró hacia la puerta de salida por donde antes se había ido ella con su maleta, su ropa y la historia de ambos, y recordó sus últimas palabras antes de besarle la mejilla e irse.

_ No sé a dónde fueron a parar mis sentimientos por ti, simplemente día tras día me levantaba y me daba cuenta de que cada vez era más difícil explicarme a mí misma porque seguíamos juntos_ había sonreído con melancolía en aquel momento_ a pesar de todo, hay algo de lo que estoy segura, nunca podré amar a nadie como te amé a ti Sasori, y sé que tú me has amado más de lo que nunca amarás a nadie _ ahí había sido cuando le había besado_ pero tú tienes que intentar algo, la próxima mujer de la que te enamores, aunque no la ames más, **ámala mejor que a mí.**

Sabía que Hinata no volvería a él, la había desgastado demasiado, pero ahora que se sentía totalmente solo se preguntaba si de verdad podría amar a otra mujer. _¿Cómo podría amarla mejor si se veía incapaz de sentir algo por otra que no fuera Hinata?_

Sasori suspiró y pensó que nunca se había sentido tan identificado con una frase hecha como la que decía "nunca valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos".

.

.

.

* * *

¿Me merezco un review?


	9. Futuro

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Género: Romance

Rating: K

Pareja: SasoHina. Continuación del drabble anterior. Este casi es un one shot.

Aviso: el siguiente será el SaiHina (lamento que se haga esperar tanto)

.

* * *

_"Perdonar es no tener demasiado en cuenta las limitaciones y defectos del otro, no tomarlas demasiado en serio, sino quitarles importancia, con buen humor, diciendo: ¡sé que tú no eres así!"_

_**Robert Spaemann**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Futuro**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Observó la moderna oficina nada más entrar. Le habían dicho que aquella era la mejor firma de arquitectos de la ciudad y quizá del país. Al fin se había decidido a construir una casa, al fin estaba dispuesto a abandonar el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía hasta ahora, lleno de recuerdos, lleno de historia, lleno de _ella._

Sacudió la cabeza para espejar sus pensamientos. Se había prometido que debía dejar de sumirse en aquel estado depresivo, y mudarse a una casa, diseñada a su gusto por el mejor, era el primer paso. Siempre había pensado que llegado ese momento, el de elegir el hogar para el resto de su vida, lo haría acompañado de su novia o su esposa. Pero estaba allí, _solo. Y probablemente ni siquiera había llegado el momento._

_ ¿El señor Akasuna no Sasori?_ una secretaria excesivamente maquillada y con la ropa demasiado apretada se acercó a él.

_ Si, soy yo.

_ Sé que había pedido cita con el jefe_ le explicó la señorita_ pero resulta que se encuentra enfermo desde hace varias semanas, así que será atendido por el segundo arquitecto de la firma ¿le supone alguna molestia?

Sasori suspiró. Había elegido aquel sitio y aquel hombre porque eran los mejores. Pero bueno, el segundo al mando debería ser tan bueno o casi, como el jefe_. No tenía nada que perder._

_ Está bien.

Notó como la chica suspiraba aliviada y la siguió hacia el despacho. La vio abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza.

_ El cliente ha llegado_ no oyó lo que el de dentro decía pero pasados unos segundos la secretaria le dedicó una sonrisa y le mandó pasar.

En cuanto puso un pie en el despacho no pudo continuar. Estaba helado. Ella estaba ahí. Hinata estaba frente a sus ojos, nueve meses después de haberla visto irse del apartamento. Nueve meses después de dejarlo.

Vio como ella también se sorprendía al verlo, pero aún así le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas tan propias de ella. _Como la última antes de irse_.

_ Debería mirar los nombres de los clientes antes_ intentó bromear la mujer_ veo que solicitaste ver a Kankuro. Lo lamento, se encuentra bastante débil de salud y sus clientes pasan automáticamente a mí, por ser la segunda de abordo.

Oírla hablar de aquella forma tan profesional, pero sin perder la calidez, lo hizo despertarse.

_ Veo que lo conseguiste_ caminó hacia la enorme mesa de trabajo y se sentó_ lograste dejar aquel cuchitril de trabajo y que al fin te reconocieran por tu trabajo. Enhorabuena.

_ Kankuro apareció por mi antiguo trabajo dos meses después de que tú y yo…_ paró su explicación antes de hablar de la ruptura y la retomó de forma diferente_ hace unos 7 meses y me ofreció este puesto. Al parecer había visto algún diseño mío y le gusta mi forma de trabajar.

Sasori no supo que decir. Ella no había cambiado nada. Su pelo seguía igual, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su boca, su tono de voz. Él había ido ahí dispuesto a que aquel fuera su primer cambio en su vida para dejar de vivir de los recuerdos. _Y los recuerdos le golpeaban de frente_.

_ Así que al final te decidiste_ continuó ella_ una casa. Siempre decías que aquel sería un gran paso para ti. Algo así como el definitivo de tu camino hacia la adultez.

Él sonrió. _La adultez. Madurar_. Eran dos palabras que le producían siempre un pánico inconcebible, pero que irónicamente, habían llamado a su puerta el mismo día que Hinata se había ido. Ya apenas salía de fiesta hasta la mañana siguiente. Ya no coqueteaba con mujeres por el simple placer de sentirse deseado. Lo único que deseaba, lo único que de verdad quería ahora era a Hinata en su vida. Que aquella casa no fuera para él, sino para ellos_. En plural_.

_ Lo siento_ las palabras salieron de la boca de Sasori sin apenas pensarlas_ lo siento de verdad Hinata. Fui un idiota.

La chica que en aquel momento rebuscaba entre sus papeles, levantó la vista sorprendida. El pelirrojo notó como una de sus manos, donde sostenía un bolígrafo, temblaba ligeramente.

_ Sasori, eso ya no…

_ Déjame hablar_ le pidió_ sé que no tengo derecho a decir esto ahora. Sé que debería haberlo hecho antes y no dejar que todo se fuese a la mierda_ pasó la mano por su pelo y sonrió con tristeza_ pero no puedes culparme ¡era un idiota! Probablemente sigo siéndolo_ rió con pena_ pero soy un idiota que no ha podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre su asiento y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se frotó la cara con las manos.

_ Esta conversación no tiene sentido_ respiró hondo_ por favor Sasori_ abrió los ojos, que brillaban húmedos_ no tenemos que hacernos esto. No tiene sentido. No tiene sentido…_ repitió varias veces, cada vez en un tono más bajo.

_ Claro que lo tiene_ respondió él estirando su brazo sobre la mesa, para alcanzar a Hinata que se apartó instintivamente_ te quiero. Te quiero demasiado y sé que no lo demostré bien. Pero…_ suspiró_ no sé, tú siempre estabas ahí. Daba igual lo que sucediese, tú siempre estabas. Tú y tu sonrisa tranquilizadora, tú y tus palabras dulces. Nunca reprochabas nada. Estabas ahí y yo_ volvió a tomar aire_ yo fui un idiota que pensé que siempre sería así. Que sucediese lo que sucediese tú estarías ahí. Pero es evidente que me equivoqué.

_ Lo hiciste_ respondió ella. Y por primera vez a Sasori le pareció oír un pequeño tono de amonestación.

_ Lo siento. Ahora me doy cuenta_ sonrió triste y se levantó_ bueno, me iré. Puedes decirle a la secretaria que cuando tu jefe esté bien me llame, por favor.

Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo. Se giró y vio que con la otra mano Hinata le extendía un papel, lo suficientemente grande para ser un plano. Lo cogió y lo observó. Era un diseño. Un diseño de una casa preciosa, espaciosa y enorme. Con jardín, y un enorme estudio a parte de las habitaciones.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ preguntó él. Vio como Hinata sonreía con melancolía y acariciando las líneas dibujadas con un dedo, suspiró.

_ Esta era nuestra casa. La que yo diseñé para los dos_ lo miró.

_ ¿Cuándo…?

_ Cada noche que te esperaba despierta. Solo tardé unas cuantas_ Sasori tragó saliva y volvió la vista al enorme boceto. Hinata le señaló la estancia que podía estudio_ este lugar lo diseñé para ti, siempre dijiste que te encantaría tener un lugar para crear, para hacer arte. Siempre pensé en esta habitación como un regalo que te hacía. Solo para ti.

Sasori continuó observando el diseño y luego miró a Hinata que continuaba con su vista sobre el papel. Estaba sonriendo pero un par de lágrimas furtivas resbalaban por su mejilla.

_ ¿Por qué lo tienes aún?

_ He sido incapaz de tirarlo. ¿Y sabes lo más gracioso? Varios clientes vieron este diseño sobre mi mesa y les encantó. Querían comprarlo para hacer sus casas, han llegado a ofrecerme verdaderas millonadas por él_ Sasori la observó_ pero no se lo he vendido a ninguno. No puedo concebir a otras personas viviendo en esta casa. A nadie que no seamos tú y yo. Esta es nuestra casa, y lo será siempre aunque nunca traspase este papel_ miró al hombre a los ojos_ Duele tanto Sasori, duele tanto ver mis sueños reducidos a un simple folio. Ahí, atrapados sin poder salir. Y al mismo tiempo soy incapaz de romperlo y seguir adelante. ¿Cómo podría romper todas mis esperanzas de futuro?

_ No lo hagas_ respondió él_ déjame volver a intentarlo Hinata. Prometo amarte mejor esta vez.

Hinata lo observó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Deseaba decirle que si, de verdad que lo deseaba. Pero tenía miedo, él la había hecho sufrir mucho y no quería repetirlo. Enrolló el plano de la casa y miró al suelo.

_ No funcionaría.

_ Lo hará. Te lo prometo_ le levantó la cabeza sujetándola de la barbilla_ tú cargaste con todo el peso de nuestra relación antes. Esta vez lo haré yo, solo tienes que decir que sí.

Hinata dio un paso atrás y bajó la vista. Suspiró tres veces y al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza le extendió la mano.

_ Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata. Mucho gusto_ él la miró con sorpresa y después sonrió entendiendo lo que pretendía. Agarró su mano, estrechándola con decisión.

_ Akasuna no Sasori_ ella le devolvió la sonrisa_ y ese papel que tienes en tus manos es nuestro futuro.

Hinata asintió y dejó que Sasori se acercara. Él se inclinó despacio y la besó suavemente en los labios, como si fuera la primera vez que los probaba. Segundos después la abrazaba y susurraba.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?_ la apretó aún más contra tu pecho_ es imposible que te ame más de lo que lo hago Hinata. Pero voy a amarte mejor esta vez. Lo prometo.

Ella sonrió contra su pecho, porque sabía que Sasori lo haría, cumpliría su promesa esta vez. _Lo sabía por la forma en que sus corazones latían acompasados._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

Final rosa, lo sé_. _

Nos vemos en el siguiente con el SaiHina (para **Secretpoisson** que me lo ha pedido miles de veces y la hago esperar demasiado a la pobre. ¡Lo siento!)_  
_


	10. Pasos

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Género: Romance

Rating: T

Pareja: **SaiHina** ¡al fin! por petición de **Secretpoisson** (lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, además el resultado no me agrada demasiado, en cuanto tenga alguna trama que pueda ir con estos dos, intentaré hacer otro)

He descubierto que escribir sobre Sai es realmente complicado, al menos para mí.

* * *

"_Los libros son, entre mis consejeros, los que más me agradan, porque ni el temor ni la esperanza les impiden decirme lo que debo hacer"_

_**Alfonso V el Magnánimo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pasos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Me gustas.

Aquellas dos palabras no habrían sonado tan ridículas e inverosímiles si no fuera porque venían de Sai, el hombre que menos entendía de emociones del mundo ninja, e iban dirigidas a Hyuuga Hinata, la chica más tímida poseedora del record mundial de sonrojos por minutos.

Ni que decir que la situación no ayudaba mucho. Sai la había abordado en mitad de la calle más concurrida de la aldea mientras caminaba entre sus dos amigos, que todavía permanecían en sus flancos con la cara blanca de la impresión.

El pintor vio como Inuzuka iba a protestar pero se vio acallado por el otro hombre que se lo llevo haciendo un vehemente gesto con la cabeza a Hinata, que se quedó allí, ruborizada y con la vista baja.

_ Leí en un libro que después de declararte tienes que pedirle una cita a la chica_ le dijo esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas_ así que ¿saldrías conmigo?

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que el chico se veía bastante tierno intentando pedirle para salir. Hacía algún tiempo que estaba abandonando sus esperanzas con Naruto, así que hizo fuerza de flaqueza y asintió con la cabeza.

_ Podemos comer juntos mañana si quieres_ le dijo sonrojada y apartando la vista de vez en cuando.

_ Una cena supone un ambiente más romántico y adecuado para una cita_ Hinata lo miró al oírle decir aquello y le sorprendió ver que lo estaba leyendo de un libro que en su portada rezaba **"Cómo crear una cita perfecta"**.

Sonrió.

_ Está bien Sai-kun, podemos cenar esta noche si lo prefieres.

Quedaron en verse y cada uno se fue por su lado.

.

La situación era un tanto incómoda. Hinata había llevado la cena y se habían sentando en un pequeño merendero del bosque alumbrados por la luna, pero apenas habían hablado. Todo lo que Sai decía era sobre cómo debían actuar para que aquello se considerase una auténtica cita e Hinata era demasiado vergonzosa como para interrumpirlo y hablar de otra cosa.

_ Entiendo…_ la Hyuuga miró al hombre al oírlo susurrar aquellas palabras mientras estaba inmerso en su libro, el cual cerró de golpe y apoyó a su lado para, a continuación, mirar a Hinata sonriendo.

Ella notó como el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al verlo acercarse y sentarse a su lado. Vio como se inclinaba y lo siguiente que notó fue los labios de Sai presionando los suyos, se quedó petrificada por unos segundos y después, como si se tratase de algo que había hecho toda la vida, correspondió el gesto.

Sai reprodujo en su mente las palabras que había leído hace solo unos minutos.

_1. Bésala._

_2. Acércate y pega vuestros cuerpos._

_3. Déjate guiar por tu instinto y pasea tus manos por su cuerpo. La cintura, cadera y si quieres ser más osado, los pechos._

_4. Si ves que la cosa fluye, puedes lanzarte e intentar dar el siguiente paso._

Hinata comenzó a sentirse un poco tensa cuando notó las manos de Sai ascendiendo desde su cintura hasta sus pechos. Pegó un respingo cuando el hombre apretó uno de sus senos. _Aquello era demasiado para una primera cita._

Mientras la Hyuuga se debatía en cómo parar aquello sin herir los sentimientos del ninja, Sai se tomó la falta de respuesta negativa como que podía continuar. Masajeó el pecho con más pasión y sintió un pequeño gemido de la mujer entre sus labios. Hinata se maldijo por aquello, pero había sentido aquella caricia como una pequeña dosis de placer. Sai la alzó y la sentó sobre él sin separar sus labios, felicitándose por seguir tan adecuadamente las normas del libro.

Aquel gesto fue el detonante para que Hinata se diera cuenta de que debía parar aquello, aún no estaba preparada para avanzar tanto con Sai.

_ Sai-kun…_dijo cortando el beso, sonrojada y jadeante_ creo…creo que deberíamos parar.

Sai la miró sin comprender.

_ Pero el libro dice…

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita _¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?_ Él había estado siguiendo los preceptos de un libro incluso en ese momento.

_ A veces los libros no saben todo sobre las personas Sai-kun_ ella permanecía sobre sus rodillas mirándolo de frente_ no todos somos iguales…

_ Entonces…_ pensó un segundo_ lamento si te molesté.

_ No, no_ movió sus manos avergonzada_ eso…eso me gustó Sai-kun_ bajó la vista avergonzada_ pero creo que era demasiado para una primera cita.

Él asintió.

_ Has dicho "primera cita", lo que significa que habrá una segunda ¿no?_ razonó el pintor.

_ Si_ se ruborizó instantáneamente y cerrando los ojos soltó de corrillo_ porque tú también me gustas.

Sai sonrió. Quizá en la segunda cita pudiera dar el siguiente paso, aquel que ponía "hazle el amor apasionadamente y ella será tuya para siempre"

_Sin duda aquel paso era su favorito y el que más deseaba experimentar._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

Espero vuestras opiniones :) ¡Hasta pronto!  
_


	11. Adúltera

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Género: Romance/ Drama

Rating: T

Pareja: SasuHina (porque ya echaba de menos escribirla)

* * *

.

"_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._

_Pero pase lo que pase,_

_y aunque otro me acompañe,_

_en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti"_

_**Deseos de cosas imposibles (La oreja de Van Gogh)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Adúltera**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**Traición.**_

Eso era la definición perfecta de lo que hacían cada día, cada noche, cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

_**Arded en el infierno, malditos infieles.**_

Le golpeó el orgasmo con fuerza y quedó sumida en una neblina de placer mientras sentía el último vaivén de Sasuke en su interior, corriéndose sonoramente y cayendo rendido sobre ella.

_**Culpabilidad.**_

Era lo que le golpeaba con furia cada vez que la sensación orgásmica desaparecía.

Estaba felizmente casada, felizmente enamorada de su marido, felizmente satisfecha y era una maldita e infeliz adúltera. Porque pensar en ello no la eximía de culpa, después de todo allí estaba abandonándose al placer como cada noche. Allí, entre los brazos de Uchiha Sasuke, allí sintiéndose plena y vacía al mismo tiempo.

_**Engaño.**_

Hyuuga Hinata estaba haciendo aquello que tanto aborrecía, estaba engañando, mintiendo. _Pero no podía evitarlo._

_ Deja de darle vueltas_ oyó la profunda voz de Sasuke que la miraba aún tumbado sobre ella.

_ Para ti es fácil_ suspiró_ la casada soy yo.

El hombre se tumbó a su lado y pasó una mano por su pelo. Después extendió el brazo y cogió una cajetilla de tabaco y le ofreció un cigarro. Ella tampoco fumaba, _en realidad detestaba el tabaco_, pero siempre disfrutaba de un pitillo tras tener sexo con Sasuke, absorber el humo y soltarlo con parsimonia la ayudaban a calmarse, a mantener la culpa a raya centrándose en las caladas.

_ Nadie dijo que había que estar solo con una persona_ razonó Sasuke mientras hacía anillos con el humo_ eso son estúpidas normas sociales creadas por una moral puritana. La monogamia es un invento.

La mujer rodó los ojos y sonrió, maldiciéndose por ello, por la facilidad que tenía Sasuke para hacer de un mal acto, algo normal.

_**Huid, amantes de la noche.**_

Sasuke la observó cuando apagaron las colillas, la vio tumbarse en silencio como todas las veces que se veían.

Ella cerraría los ojos y se dormiría mientras él permanecía un rato despierto observándola, para después vestirse, borrar todas las pruebas de su presencia e irse. Hinata era como una adicción para él, y aunque se mataban mutuamente con cada encuentro clandestino, no podían dejar de hacerlo.

_ Buenas noches_ susurró Hinata cerrando los ojos.

_**Pertenencia, sentimiento inconfeso. **_

Mientras el sueño la vencía un "te amo" se vislumbró en la mente de Hinata, pero jamás llegó a pronunciarlo.

Esas dos palabras era lo único que todavía no le cedería a Sasuke. Él ya lo tenía todo de ella, su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón, pero esa frase aún le pertenecía solo a ella.

No decirse aquellas palabras era como un pacto que jamás habían realizado. Esas dos palabras estaban prohibidas para ellos. _Entre ellos_.

_Al menos, por el momento._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

¡Cuánto extrañaba el SasuHina! Ahora ya puedo seguir con vuestras peticiones :)

¡Hasta pronto!


	12. No regresará

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Género: Drama. Romance

Rating: K

Pareja: **NejiHina.** Mención PeinHina.

**Aviso importante**: Este drabble está relacionado con mi fic "Odiarnos es más fácil". Para que os situeis, es el día de la boda de Hinata, los pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza después de su conversación con Neji el día anterior. De todas formas, aunque no leaís el fic podéis leer este drabble, se entiende perfectamente.

* * *

"_El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir"_

_**Marcel Proust**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No regresará**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mira por la ventana como esperando su llegada y es entonces cuando tiene que recordarse a sí misma que no va a volver. _Ya no regresará._

Quiere convencerse de que no importa, de que ya lo dejó irse una vez y lo superó; pero no puede. No puede porque sabe que es mentira_. No lo superó, jamás lo hizo._ Y esta vez ocurrirá lo mismo.

Hace exactamente 22 horas que ha estado con él. Veintidós horas que se ha pasado pensando en él. En las últimas palabras que le dedicó, en la última mirada.

Está buscando, busca alguna señal en aquellas palabras dolorosas, alguna señal que le diga que él volverá. Que cruzará la puerta y le pedirá que se vayan juntos.

Y ríe, ríe ante su propio pensamiento, ante su propia _patética ilusión_.

_El no regresará_. _Ella lo sabe_.

Pero que sea la segunda vez que se va, no lo hace menos doloroso. Incluso hiere más y ella se pregunta como es posible.

Oye la puerta y se le acelera el corazón. Entonces ve unos cabellos de tonos anaranjados cruzarla con una botella de champán y dos copas. Y es cuando tiene que recordarse que es el día de su boda, que acaba de casarse. _Y él no volverá._

Sonríe con esfuerzo al coger la copa y la alza viendo como su reciente marido la rellena con la bebida. Oye el "clic" del brindis y bebe. El sabor ácido que recorre su garganta no es comparable al que sus palabras desprendían ayer.

Se tiene que esforzar por mirar al hombre con el que compartirá su vida y escuchar sus palabras.

Vuelve a mirar la ventana de reojo, hace una noche oscura y lluviosa. Porque el día de su boda ha sido triste, _incluso meteorológicamente_.

Mira al exterior y se recuerda que él no va a volver. Tiene que hacerlo para conseguir el valor de cerrar la persiana y acabar de ese modo con sus esperanzas.

Siente unas manos que rodean su cintura y cierra los ojos. Tiene que concentrarse o sino creerá ver la cara de él en el rostro de su marido. _Y no puede permitírselo._

Porque ella se ha casado y él no es el que le está rodeando con sus brazos. Él no es la que la besa suavemente en el cuello y le dice lo mucho que la desea.

No es él, _porque Neji se ha ido._

Se promete que si vuelve no le importará, no le reprochará si la hiere o la hace llorar. _No va a quejarse_. Lo único que hará si Neji vuelve es odiarle. Porque esa será la única forma de estar cerca de él. De soportar la idea de tenerlo junto a ella. Porque amarlo ya no es una opción, duele demasiado. Odiarlo, en cambio, resulta mucho más sencillo.

Pero ahora tiene que recordarse que Neji no importa. Es su noche de bodas. _Y Neji no está_.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Me merezco un review?

Siguiente drabble: DeiHina, que hubo varias peticiones por ahí.


	13. Efímera

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Género: Romance. Tragedia.

Rating: T

Pareja: DeiHina. Por varias peticiones: **ppeach2, tanuki-sempai, MileyAndre ** (si alguien más lo pidió y no la nombro, los siento)

.

* * *

"_Todas las obras de arte deben empezar por el final"_

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Efímero**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era su presa, llevaba vigilándola desde su captura. Al principio había sido un lastre, una de esas misiones que ninguno quería y por supuesto, él tampoco. Pero le había tocado, y por muchas maldiciones que había soltado y por muchas cosas que había estallado, al final había tenido que cumplir la maldita misión.

Deidara no podía evitar pensar que el líder tenía algo contra él. _Estaba claro. Lo odiaba_. Si no, ¿por qué demonios le había tocado vigilar a aquella chica? _¡Una Hyuuga! ¡Por todos los explosivos!_ Si ese clan sabía que él tenía a su princesita, podía darse por muerto.

En cambio con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta de que prefería la compañía de aquella muchacha que la de algunos Akatsuki. Hinata no era molesta. Permanecía callada la mayoría del tiempo y no gastaba energías vanas en escapar, porque sabía que si lo intentaba el primer miembro de la organización que la encontrase la mataría sin dudarlo.

Deidara se negaba a admitir que le había cogido algo de cariño, pero era la pura verdad. La primera vez que él había realizado una figura de arcilla para entretenerse, ante ella, Hinata lo había mirado maravillada, asombrada de su arte. ¡_Aquella niña sí que sabía apreciar el arte de calidad!_ Y lo que era mejor ¡sus ojos había brillado al ver explotar el pequeño búho de arcilla!

Le gustaba la chica, incluso ya no la tenía atada. A menudo hablaban de sus vidas. Él de cómo era la suya antes de ser un renegado y un asesino. Ella de cómo había sido su infancia perteneciendo a un poderoso clan.

Pero ahora con aquel pergamino en sus manos, el que apretaba fuertemente arrugándolo, maldecía todo cuanto se pasaba por su cabeza. Alguien, algún clan enemigo de los Hyuuga había ofrecido una gran recompensa por el cuerpo de la chica, así que tenía que matarla. Esas eran las órdenes del líder. Hyuuga Hinata debía morir aquel mismo día. Deidara debía matarla.

Sintió una cálida mano en su hombro y se giró, vio a Hinata dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

_ Hazlo Deidara-san_ apartó la mano_ si no cumples la orden tendrás problemas y de todas formas yo acabaré muerta por algún otro Akatsuki.

Deidara apretó los dientes.

_ No deberías sonreír a la persona que va a matarte, uhn.

Hinata no borró el gesto y permaneció quieta esperando a que el rubio hiciera su trabajo. Éste cogió un kunai dispuesto a cortarle la garganta.

_ No_ le dijo ella_ así no. Si voy a morir, déjame elegir la forma.

_ Está bien, uhn.

_ Conviérteme en arte, Deidara-san.

El rubio abrió los ojos y la observó. Vio la decisión en su mirada y asintiendo realizó una figura con las lenguas de sus manos. Le entregó la arcilla a ella, modelada en forma de rosa. Hinata la observó como si fuera la maravilla más grande que hubiera visto en su vida.

Deidara aspiró aire y colocó las manos para realizar la explosión. Justo antes de gritar la consigna para que la rosa estallara, pudo ver la mirada blanca de la Hyuuga sobre él y como susurraba un "Gracias".

Hizo explotar la rosa y con ella arrancó la vida de Hinata. Aquella era su mayor obra de arte, porque Hinata era arte en sí misma, por eso debía morir.

Porque el arte era efímero.

_Hinata era efímera. Su amor también._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

Creo que esto ha sido algo de lo más raro que escrito, pero estoy contenta con el resultado.

¿Reviews?_  
_


	14. Pertenencia

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Pareja: KakaHina. A petición de **ppeach2** (no se me ocurría nada para estos dos, y esto es lo que salió)

Rating: T (¿lime?)

Género: Romance

.

.

* * *

"_Los celos se nutren de dudas y la verdad los deshace o los colma"_

_**François de la Rochefoucauld**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pertenencia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Intentó recordar cómo habían llegado a aquello. Kakashi había sido nombrado Hokage y de alguna extraña forma que desconocía, _y estaba segura que no deseaba saber_, ella había acabado convertida en su ayudante. _Y algo más_.

Pensaba en "algo más" y no en la palabra pareja, novia o compañera, porque siendo sincera no tenía ni idea de lo que eran exactamente. Se besaban, si y muchas otras cosas más que de solo pensarlas le hacían enrojecer, pero jamás habían hablado de lo que aquello representaba. Por lo tanto Hinata seguía considerándose su asistente y nada más.

Entró al despacho con varios pergaminos para colocar y encontró a Kakashi sumido en la lectura de uno, aunque no le hacía falta el Byakugan para saber que en realidad ante el papel, escondido, estaba el Icha Icha Paradise.

_ Hola Hinata_ la saludó con la sonrisa oculta tras la máscara.

_ Buenos días Hokage-sama.

_ Hace unos momentos ha venido tu padre_ Hinata lo miró interrogante_ estaba preocupado porque no habías ido esta noche a casa.

La Hyuuga sonrió internamente. No es que ella fuera un detector de mentiras, pero lo que Kakashi acababa de decir era una. Tenía un par de razones para saberlo. Era cierto que no había dormido en casa, pero su padre sabía que no lo haría y conocía su paradero. La otra razón era que su padre había salido en una misión del clan aquella madrugada, lo que imposibilitaba que hiciera unos minutos que hubiera estado allí.

_ Dijo que no sabía donde habías pasado la noche y estaba preocupado y algo furioso ¿es cierto que no dormiste en casa?

_ Si_ respondió simplemente sin dejar de ordenar pergaminos. Había pasado la noche en casa de Kiba, ya que era una tradición que venían cumpliendo desde hacía muchos años.

_ ¿Y está todo bien? Es decir ¿hay algún motivo para no haber ido a tu casa?

_ Todo está bien Kakashi-sama_ La situación la divertía, al tiempo que le parecía de lo más surrealista ¿era aquello un ataque de celos por parte del Hokage? Estaba segura de que la había seguido.

_ ¿No mientes?

_ No_ le miró_ aunque si hay una mentira en todo esto.

_ ¿Cuál?

Hinata sintió que Kakashi estaba algo tenso y no entendía muy bien el porqué.

_ Mi padre no ha venido a verle. Es imposible dado que se fue de madrugada_ hizo una pausa y sonrió_ además él sabía perfectamente donde pasaría la noche.

_ Dormiste en la casa Inuzuka.

_ Si.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Me ha estado espiando Kakashi-sama?

_ En la habitación de Kiba.

Hinata lo miró desconfiada ¿acaso había estado vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos?

_ Así es, dormí en la habitación de Kiba-kun_ estaba seria_ ¿puede ahora explicarme por qué me espía?

Kakashi le mantuvo la mirada.

_ Porque a ningún hombre le gusta que su novia duerma en la habitación de otro.

Los pergaminos que Hinata sostenía hubiesen caído al suelo si no hubiese sido por los perfectos reflejos de Kakashi, que en una milésima de segundo se situó frente a ella y los sujetó. Ella retrocedió hasta la pared con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

_ ¿Estás bien Hinata?

Ella lo miró alucinada.

_ ¿Qué…qué ha dicho?

_ Preguntaba si te encuentras bien_ le dijo apoyando los pergaminos y caminando hacia ella.

_ No, eso…eso no…_ bajó la vista_ lo que dijo antes.

Kakashi sonrió y se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla.

_ Dije que a ningún hombre le gusta que su novia duerma en la habitación de otro.

_Su novia_. Lo había dicho. _Kakashi había dicho que ella era su novia_. De acuerdo, se habían besado, habían hecho el amor un montón de veces, pero jamás habían hablado de estar saliendo juntos. Al principio a Hinata le preocupaba estar haciendo aquello, pero después se había dejado llevar por el placer, por lo que el Hokage producía en ella. Pero ¿novios? ¿Quería ella ser la novia de Kakashi? ¿_Ese irregular latido de su corazón significaba que eso quería_?

_ ¿Hinata?_ sintió los brazos de Kakashi rodeándola y alzó la vista para verle.

_ ¿Novia?_ fue todo lo que su atolondrada garganta logró pronunciar.

Kakashi sonrió comprendiendo. Se inclinó para besarle el cuello. Hinata suspiró sintiendo como de nuevo se abandonaba a aquel hombre.

_ Claro ¿acaso no es eso lo que somos, Hinata-chan?

Sintió que Kakashi mordía su cuello marcándola.

_ Eres mía. Mía_ apretó uno de sus pechos sobre la blusa y ella gimió_ así que dime ¿qué hacías en casa de Kiba? Nunca te has quedado a dormir conmigo.

Hinata alzó los brazos y acarició la espalda de Kakashi.

_ Nada. No sucedió nada_ arqueó la espalda a sentir las manos del hombre acariciándole sobre su pantalón_ Kiba…Kiba-kun y yo somos sólo amigos… últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos y solo…_ gimió cuando Kakashi desabrochó su pantalón y hundió su mano en su intimidad_ solo hacemos eso…para ponernos al día…¡Kakashi-sama!_ gritó al sentir el movimiento de sus dedos.

_ No mientes ¿verdad?_ la miró a los ojos y ella negó con la cabeza echándola hacia atrás, sintiendo el placer_ Bien, porque…_ la besó en los labios con profundidad_ eres mía.

.

.

Como tantas otras veces se había dejado llevar por la lujuria y había hecho el amor en el despacho de Hokage. Podía notar el rubor en sus mejillas mientras acababa de vestirse. Esperaba que nadie los hubiese escuchado o moriría de la vergüenza. Sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro y lo miró colocarse la máscara, listo para salir.

_ Entonces ¿vendrás esta noche a dormir conmigo?

Hinata se quedó mirándolo fijamente y asintió con la cabeza. Ya pensaría una excusa para su familia. Kakashi se inclinó sobre su oreja y susurró.

_ Les diremos que tenemos mucho trabajo, no te preocupes_ ella volvió a asentir, todavía incapaz de decir nada_ pero después les contaremos la verdad. Quiero que todos los hombres de Konoha sepan que eres mía.

Vio como el Hokage echaba a andar saliendo del despacho mientras ella se quedaba quieta observándole. Automáticamente una sonrisa alumbró su rostro y lo siguió sin pensar.

_Si ella era de Kakashi, significaba que él era suyo_. Entonces debía darse prisa en darlo a conocer, aquello era lo primero que le pertenecía exclusivamente y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ello.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Nos vemos pronto con alguna locura que salga de mi cabecita!

¿Review?


	15. Elígeme

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Pareja: NaruHina

Rating: K

Género: Drama

Nota: Agradecer a **Gpe Mccartney** todos sus reviews ^^ ¡eres genial!

.

* * *

"_Hay hombres cuya conducta es una mentira continua"_

_**Barón de Holbach**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Elígeme**

**.**

**.**

Cada día llegas con esa sonrisa tuya y me besas dulcemente.

Ocultas la verdad.

_Ella_. De nuevo ella entre nosotros, aunque no esté aquí, su presencia es más fuerte que nunca. Siempre lo es y yo, yo ya no puedo más. No sé si lo ignoras deliberadamente, o simplemente no te das cuenta, pero el pasado es veneno entre nosotros, está dañando nuestra realidad.

_Elígeme._

Te entrego todo y tú no lo ves. Demasiados besos, demasiado sexo. Todo como si nada.

Otra noche más tus manos me recorren, desnudándome, acariciándome. _Pero yo no soy esa mujer_. Me miras, me mimas, me engañas. _Disimulas_.

Todo en ti es mentira, todo aquí está lleno de falsedad. Y yo continuo aquí, te sonrío, te acaricio, te quiero. _Pero muero por dentro_.

No estoy celosa, solo quiero que me mires, que me abraces. Lo que quiero es tú, yo. Uno y dos. _Pero somos tres._

Demasiados besos que entregué con alma enamorada. Demasiados besos, _para nada_.

¡Mírame! ¡Abre los ojos! Estoy aquí ante ti. _A tu lado_.

Demasiado sexo que queda perdido en la cama, entre las sábanas, _como si nada_.

Mírame Naruto, me tienes por completo, mi amor, mi corazón. ¡_Elígeme_!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

_Te entrego todo y tú no lo ves. _

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

¡Gracias a todos por vuestros lindos reviews!

¡Hasta pronto!


	16. Cuento

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Pareja: Sasuhina (of course)

Rating: K

Género: Romance

.

.

* * *

"_Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores_  
_que un día te conté yo"_

_**La oreja de Van Gogh**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuento**

**.**

**.  
**

Él no es un aguerrido caballero andante y valiente príncipe azul montado sobre un blanco corcel.

Ella no es la perfecta princesa de hermosos cabellos oro suspirando al amor en una torre, encerrada.

Lo suyo no es un amor de cuento de hadas, ni un romance épico. No es el fruto de una primera impresión.

Ellos son sólo Sasuke e Hinata. _Y se aman_. Quizá lo suyo sea una historia convencional, de dos personas que se conocen, que con el tiempo se gustan y acaban juntos.

_Pero a ellos no les importa._

Porque no necesitan un amor de princesas y cuentos.

Hinata no necesita que Sasuke sea el perfecto caballero de luminosa sonrisa que clama a los cuatro vientos su amor.

Sasuke no necesita que Hinata sea la grandiosa princesa, de perfectas facciones y carente de ningún defecto.

_Ellos sólo se necesitan uno al otro._

Porque Hinata prefiere las escasas sonrisas torcidas que Sasuke le otorga, porque lo escasas que son las hacen más especiales.

Porque Sasuke adora los defectos de Hinata, como esa fastidiosa timidez que la hace ver tan tierna.

Porque ambos, no serían ni por asomo protagonistas de un cuento de hadas, pero ellos estaban escribiendo el suyo propio. Un cuento sencillo, normal. Una simple historia de dos personas que se aman, pero al fin y al cabo, era su historia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que esto es lo más corto que he escrito. Simplemente salió así.

¿Un review?


	17. Sigue

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

¡Segundo texto que subo hoy, después del capítulo de Doloroso Sentimiento!

Rating: K

Género: Drama/Romance

Pareja: PeinHina (¡Hahi! ¿De dónde me salen éstas cosas?) Narrado por Hinata.

.

.

* * *

"_Ella no te necesita. Tiene tu recuerdo, que vale más que tú"_

_**Alejandro Casona**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sigue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dices que se acabó, y no te das cuenta de cuán equivocadas son tus palabras.

El amor no se acaba Pein, no llega a su final porque digas "ya no te quiero". Alguien debería explicarte que eso son sólo letras unidas formando cuatro palabras sin significado. Porque no deja de haber un nosotros sólo porque digas eso.

¡Ey! Da igual que te vayas, que recojas las pocas cosas que hay en mi casa que te pertenecen y me desees que sea feliz. ¿No te das cuenta? _Todo eso da igual_.

El amor no se acaba. Nuestro amor continúa.

_Sigue_ en las calles de la ciudad por las que hemos paseado juntos agarrados de la mano.

En alguna tienda de la que no recuerdo su nombre, en la que entré contigo buscando alguna cosa insignificante ahora en mi vida.

_Sigue_ en cada rincón de mi apartamento, y del tuyo, aunque ya no quede ni una foto de nosotros juntos. También en tu cama, en la mía. Da igual si la compartes con otra ya o si yo encuentro otro hombre que me abrace cuando tengo frío.

_Sigue_ en esa planta que se me ha muerto cientos de veces y que me esmero en revivir cada vez.

_Sigue_ en los versos de esas canciones que sonaban en tu coche que nunca he soportado.

Nuestro amor Pein, continuará incluso en aquella cafetería donde una vez paramos a recobrar fuerzas después de un largo paseo.

O en aquel banco del parque donde nos esperábamos, en las escaleras viejas de tu edificio y en las sonrisas de nuestros amigos.

El amor no se acaba porque uno lo diga. No se acaba cuando tú decides o cuando lo hago yo.

Di simplemente que ya no hay un nosotros, que ahora somos simplemente tú y yo. Con vidas separadas e ilusiones diferentes. Pero aunque ya no me quieras, aunque yo no lo haga ya tampoco, nuestro amor no se acaba. _No lo hará nunca_. Porque aunque pasen mil años, siempre habrá un rincón en algún lugar del mundo, que sólo me recuerde a ti, _a nadie más_. Y siempre habrá también, _sabe dios dónde_, una pequeña callejuela que traiga a tu memoria los momentos que compartiste conmigo y_ con nadie más_.

Tu vida, quizá, te lleve al norte. Tal vez yo camine ahora hacia el sur. Pero en algún lugar del camino, ambos pensaremos en el otro y eso, eso es lo que indica, _que el amor no se acaba_.

.

.

.

* * *

Raro, lo sé. Pero espero vuestras opiniones.


	18. Secreto

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

Rating: K

Pareja: **Sasuhina **(lo siento, pero es mi debilidad)

Género: Romance (y mal intento de humor)

Nota: Estas son las cosas que surgen cuando quemas neuronas estudiando.

* * *

.

.

"_Es lo que siento y a quién le importa"_

**Ricardo Arjona. Amarte a ti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Secreto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oyó el ruido de pisadas y en unos segundos tras un árbol apareció su amigo Kiba.

_ ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Hinata sólo sonrió al escucharlo_ He oído que el idiota de Naruto se te acaba de declarar. ¿Cómo fue? ¿No deberías estar celebrándolo o algo así?

Hinata lo miró sonriendo internamente y pensando en una respuesta, porque decirle: "_Si, Naruto-kun acaba de decirme que yo le gusto, justo cuando estaba saliendo del hospital donde me acaban de confirmar que estoy embarazada de Uchiha Sasuke, con el que por cierto llevo saliendo más de 10 meses a escondidas"_ no le parecía una buena idea.

Apreciaba a Kiba demasiado para matarlo de un infarto.

_ Eh Kiba-kun, si yo estuviera embarazada ¿Serías el padrino del bebé?

El Inuzuka alzó una ceja dispuesto a preguntar qué clase de extraña pregunta era aquella cuando se dio cuenta de que desde que había llegado Hinata tenía su mano apoyada sobre su barriga. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_ Hinata, tú…

Ella no le dejó terminar.

_ Y si te dijera que el padre es Sasuke-kun…_ antes de poder acabar la frase vio como el rostro de Kiba se tornaba en un blanco demasiado pálido y caía redondo al suelo.

Hinata suspiró y sentándose en el suelo colocó la cabeza de su mejor amigo sobre sus piernas mientras le abanicaba para que recuperase el sentido.

Y mientras era ella la que esperaba a que Kiba recobrase la consciencia, _y no al revés como de costumbre_, pensó en la forma de comunicárselo a Sasuke y los demás.

Su novio probablemente ni siquiera mudaría la expresión de su rostro. Pero su familia y sus amigos, _eran otra historia_.

Y sinceramente, Tsunade la mataría si iba dejando desmayados a todos los ninjas de la aldea.

.

.

.

* * *

Horroroso, lo sé. Pero si no lo subía no podía continuar estudiando tranquilamente.


	19. Final

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Rating: ¿M?

Género: Drama / Cuasi-romance

Pareja: **GaaHina**

Advertencias: **Mini-lemon.**

**Notas**: Últimamente estoy muy escasa de tiempo, por lo que también mis ideas se ven afectadas. La frustración no le hace ningún bien a mis musas. Esto es todo lo que he conseguido escribir últimamente.

Lamento a aquellos que esperan continuaciones de los otros fics, realmente intento escribirlos pero no me sale nada decente. Seguiré trabajando en ello; por el momento podéis matarme por este drabble de poca monta.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_La verdad siempre resplandece al final, cuando ya se ha ido todo el mundo"_

_**Julio Cerón**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Final**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Sólo había una cosa prohibida entre ellos, enamorarse. _Y evidentemente_, ella no la cumplió.

Sintió las paredes internas de ella apretar su pene con intensidad, avisando de la próxima llegada del orgasmo. Movió sus caderas con más ímpetu y apretó sus manos más contra los muslos de Hinata, impulsándola más salvajemente sobre él. En unas cuantas embestidas más, ambos alcanzaron un placentero orgasmo.

Ella no esperó a que su respiración se normalizase, se levantó y recolocó su vestido mientras recuperaba sus bragas. Él retiró el condón que lanzó a la papelera cercana mientras se abrochaba la bragueta sin moverse del sillón que ocupaba la mesa de su despacho.

_ Gaara-san, yo…no puedo seguir haciendo esto_ él observó a su secretaria mientras recolocaba su pelo, aún permanecía sentado.

_ ¿Hmm?

_ M-me refiero a lo que acaba de suceder… lo siento.

_ Está bien. Podemos volver a la normalidad de jefe y secretaria. Nos vemos mañana.

Ella asintió y abandonó el lugar.

_ Adiós Gaara.

.

.

Habían pasado cuatro días e Hinata no había vuelto al trabajo, los de la agencia le habían enviado una sustituta y él empezaba a preguntarse cuando volvería la Hyuuga. Alzó el teléfono y preguntó por ella a la encargada de personal.

_ ¿Dimitido? ¡Eso es imposible!

_ Lo lamento señor, Hinata dimitió hace cuatro días porque dijo que se mudaría al extranjero.

Gaara colgó el teléfono furioso mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio, revolvió sus propios cabellos.

Sólo había una cosa prohibida entre ellos, enamorarse. Y _evidentemente_, Hinata no la cumplió.

Pero al parecer, _en realidad_, él tampoco.

.

.

* * *

Acepto quejas, en serio.


	20. Ruptura

¡Tiempo sin subir un drabble!

Pareja: **Naruhina**

Rating: K

Género: Angst

Personajes de Kishimoto, menuda novedad ¡eh!

**Nota sin importancia**: tengo escrito **otro drabble continuación del #18: Secreto**, pero lo subiré más adelante porque creo que escribiré un par más sobre esa trama, es decir una **miniserie de drabbles** sobre como sucede la historia después de ese (me explico fatal, pero ya lo entendereis) Podéis releerlo para saber de que irá el tema.

Os dejo con éste.

.

.

* * *

.

_No me acuerdo de olvidarte_

_**(Memento)**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Ruptura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Duele._ Y mucho_.

Pero es un sentimiento agradable y maravilloso, porque lo hace todo real. Porque significa que nada fue mentira.

_Que existió_.

Existieron las tardes agarrados de las manos y los besos escondidos en algún punto del bosque.

Existieron, también, las pequeñas discusiones ridículas y las exageradas reconciliaciones. Las lágrimas, las sonrisas, las miradas cargadas de significado.

Duele tanto que es insoportable. Como un puñal oxidado que se clava desde tus entrañas rasgando una y otra vez el corazón. _Pero no hay sangre_. Por mucho que miro y me toco el pecho continúa intacto.

Duele.

Y lloro mientras la sonrisa se asoma en mis labios. Jamás un sentimiento tan desgarrador había sido tan maravilloso.

.

Te veo en la calle. Es la primera vez después de aquel día que marcó nuestro final. Cruzamos nuestras miradas y no me sonríes. Yo tampoco lo hago, _porque duele y aún no te he perdonado. _

Nos cruzamos, cada uno caminando en dirección diferente.

_ Naruto-kun_ digo justo al pasar a tu lado_ duele.

Sigo caminando y sé que has girado a verme.

_ Lo sé_ te escucho lejanamente. Y sonrío.

Ojalá siga doliendo, _porque el dolor es lo único que me queda de ti_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo sé, triste hasta morir. Pero me pareció tierno cuando se me ocurrió.

¿Un review?

¡Hasta pronto!


	21. Insuficiente

Demasiado tiempo sin subir un drabble, hoy a mi inspiración se le ha dado por los textos cortos.

Género: Drama

Pareja: NejiHina

Rating: K

.

.

* * *

"_Pero ¿por qué no me lo dices claramente? ¿Vas a irte o vas a quedarte"_

_**[El invitado de invierno]**_

_._

_._

* * *

**Insuficiente**

**.**

**.**

Están uno frente al otro. Sus amigos se han apartado ligeramente y fingen, _inútilmente_, no estar pendientes de su situación.

De fondo suenan pitidos amortiguados por el rápido ir y venir de pasajeros con rostros similares.

Hinata observa con rostro neutral el fondo acristalado desde donde se ven despegar algunos aviones.

_ Me voy_ gira la cara para atender la voz masculina que le habla, y se enfrenta a los ojos blancos ante ella.

No le responde. Observa como Neji alza la mano y le acaricia dócilmente la mejilla.

_ Te quiero.

Y ante esas palabras ella da un paso hacia atrás.

_ Pero no lo suficiente como para quedarte.

Él parece dudar mientras su mano desciende de nuevo.

_ Tienes razón. Quizá no lo suficiente.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Review? Animarían mi estado de ánimo de mierda de hoy... ¡Gracias!


	22. Oscuridad

Otro drabble. En realidad esto era una especie de prólogo que escribí para un minific, pero se quedó en esto.

Pareja: **SasuHina** (¡oh yeah!)

Rating: K

Género: Romance (?)

.

.

* * *

"_Creo que he tocado fondo, pero estoy cómodo en él"_

_**Entre la ropa sucia de Cupido **_

_**(Melendi)**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Oscuridad**

.

.

Ella era la luz, o eso suponían todos. Era aquella que le abriría los ojos haciéndolo volver a un camino de paz, adiestraría su corazón y lo traería de vuelta.

Pero no fue así. Y nadie se lo esperaba.

Sasuke le tendió la mano y ella la agarró sin dudarlo un segundo. No miró atrás. No quiso oír los gritos de sus amigos pidiéndole que no lo hiciese, decidió no ver las desesperadas lágrimas de Ino y Sakura e ignoró, deliberadamente, la ira de Kiba.

Hinata agarró aquella mano. No iba a convertirse en la luz de Uchiha Sasuke. Él la había invitado junto a él, a la oscuridad.

Y ella no dudó._ Porque la oscuridad le había gustado._

_._

_._

* * *

Bueno, esto era el inicio de un fic donde me había planteado hacer que en vez de Hinata conseguir que Sasuke fuese buena persona de nuevo, fuese al revés. Sasuke llevando a su vida a Hinata. ¡Bah! Pequeñas chorradas que cruzan mi mente a veces.

.

.

.

¿Review?


	23. Nada ha cambiado

Intento continuar mis fics, pero todo lo que viene a mi cabeza son pequeños drabbles. Aquí va otro.

Pairing: **ShinoHina** (el primero que escribo)

Rating: K

Género: Drama

.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

.

* * *

"_No siempre, pero de vez en cuando, las cosas hablan por sí solas"_

_**Anatomía de Grey**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Nada ha cambiado**

**.**

**.**

En el instante mismo en el que sus ojos se cruzan de nuevo, tras tantos años sin hacerlo, Shino lo comprende. 

_Nada ha cambiado_.

Quizá Hinata ahora sea unos centímetros más alta, con más pechos y más caderas. Quizá su pelo ya no sea tan largo ni sus mejillas tan sonrosadas.

Tal vez él ya no use continuamente aquellas gafas de sol, ni tape su cuerpo con una enorme gabardina. Tal vez su traje hecho a medida de ahora nada tenga que ver con los viejos vaqueros de antaño.

_Nada ha cambiado, aunque todo sea diferente._

Porque él continúa observándola con los ojos cargados de amor y el corazón en un puño. Y ella, ella aún le devuelve la misma mirada vacía para torcerla y que sus ojos brillen por otro.

Nada ha cambiado.

Él ya no esconde su mirada enamorada tras unas gafas oscuras, pero ella continúa sin verla.

.

* * *

Es triste, lo sé. Pero creo que es lindo.

Me hacen mucha ilusión los reviews ¿por favor?

.

.


	24. Mirada

Nuevo Drabble. Me he dado cuenta de que cuando escribo "escenas" siempre me salen cosas tristes.

Pareja: **NaruHina**

Rating: K

Género: Drama

.

.

* * *

"_Y mírame, aún sigo siendo el mismo que era antes de ayer"_

_**Despitaos**_

_**(Canción: Mírame)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Mirada**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Te sientes estúpido, ridículo, memo, idiota…y un montón más de adjetivos que algún día aprendiste en el colegio y que no quieres recordar.

Estás mirándola fijamente, tanto que algunos transeúntes creerán que eres un acosador. _Pero no te importa_. No te preocupa en absoluto.

Hinata no te está prestando atención y eso te molesta, _por primera vez_. Dejas escapar un gruñido mientras que una risa suena a tu derecha.

_ Ahora te toca mirarla tú sin que ella te note, Naruto.

Y observas como Kiba se aleja, riéndose cruelmente. Te empieza a doler el pecho mientras te preguntas como Hinata soportó esa sensación durante tanto tiempo.

La miras de nuevo notando que ella ni siquiera te ha visto. No puedes evitarlo, alzas tus manos para observarlas. _No, no eres invisible_. Pero ahora Naruto, ella ya no te ve. Se ha cansado de observarte.

.

.

* * *

¿Review?


	25. Secreto II

Uno de Mayo, lo que significa: ¡Mi cumpleaños! Y este es mi pequeño autoregalito ^^

**Aviso:** Rcomiendo **releer el Drabble #18:Secreto** ya que es una especie de continuación.

Pareja: SasuHina

Rating: K

Género: ¿Romance/Humor?

.

* * *

"_Nada sucede por casualidad, en el fondo las cosas tienen su plan secreto, aunque nosotros no lo entendamos"_

_**Platón**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Secreto II**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Lo primero que Hyuuga Neji hizo cuando oyó de la boca de su prima las palabras _"estoy embarazada"_ fue sacar un kunai y realizarse un corte en la mano para asegurarse de que no estaba siendo sujeto de una extraña ilusión del enemigo. Una vez comprobado, miró fijamente al acompañante de su prima.

_ Inuzuka, eres hombre muerto.

_ ¡Ey! A mí no me mires, de lo único que soy culpable aquí es de querer ver tu cara de estirado cuando supieses la noticia_ Kiba agitó sus manos delante de su cara, exculpándose_ al menos tú no has perdido el conocimiento.

_ Hinata-sama ¿Está segura de que se encuentra embarazada?

La mencionada asintió _¿Necesitaba un cartel luminoso para confirmarlo?_

_ Ino me lo confirmó en el hospital hace unas horas.

El rostro de Neji palideció. Yamanaka Ino con una noticia así era más peligrosa que un volcán en ebullición.

_ Neji estás perdiendo el color_ afirmó Kiba acercándose a la cara del Hyuuga_ ¡joder! Y eso que aún no sabes que el padre es Sasuke.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío cuando su mejor amigo soltó la noticia así. _Genial Kiba-kun, gracias por tu magnífica ayuda_, pensó irónica.

_ Ese bastardo Uchiha_ siseó el mayor.

_ Neji-nisan…_ reprendió su prima_ por favor…

Antes de acabar la frase la imponente figura del patriarca Hyuuga hizo aparición en el jardín de la casa donde ellos hablaban. La mirada que lanzó a su hija y sobrino dio a entender claramente que había escuchado la conversación. Kiba tragó saliva e hizo lo más inteligente en ese momento, huir.

Neji no cambió el semblante mientras su tío, el que le había encomendado proteger a Hinata, se colocaba frente a ellos.

_Definitivamente, era un Bouke muerto_. Aunque era un mejor destino que el que le deparaba al último Uchiha. No se le ocurría nada más atemorizante que tener de suegro a Hiashi

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Un review ¿por favor?

Y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños para mí!

.

.


	26. Tantas veces

¡Extraña cosa que salió en el bus camino a casa!

Género: Drama

Rating: K

Pareja: **NagaHina** (¿se dice así?); **ItaHina** leve.

(Entiéndase que es el Nagato de antes de la muerte de Yahiko, el que era tan adorable y amor)

.

.

* * *

"_Y se dio cuenta de que la vida no era eso. La vida es caer y levantarse, y volverse a caer y volver a levantarse. La vida es alegrarte los viernes y joderte los lunes, y abrazarte a quien te abrace y a quien no te abrace pues no te abrazas y punto. Y no pasa nada"_

_**La Gran Vida**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tantas veces**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me has fallado tantas veces que ya ni siquiera me importa.

No importa que pases la noche fuera, o que llegues a la mañana siguiente oliendo a perfume de mujer y con carmín en la camisa.

No importa si te olvidas de nuevo de nuestra cita para cenar o no te presentas a la comida familiar con tus padres.

Me has fallado tantas veces que me he vuelto inmune a las preguntas de nuestros amigos, me he inventado tantas excusas para exculparte que en algún momento, sin darme cuenta, dejaron de ser necesarias.

¡Dios! Me has fallado tantas veces que ya no recuerdo lo que es sonreír por ti.

Pero ¿sabes lo más extraño de todo, Nagato? Me has fallado tantas veces que ya no siento nada. No siento culpabilidad mientras recoloco mi pelo y mi nuevo vestido en el ascensor de este hotel lujoso. Ni hay remordimientos mientras mis tacones resuenan seguros por el caro mármol del lugar.

Me has fallado tanto Nagato, que cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación y los exigentes labios y las ansiosas manos de Uchiha Itachi se apoderan de mi cuerpo, no pienso en ti. No me siento culpable.

Me has fallado tanto que el último pensamiento que te dedico se pierde unos segundos antes de oír el 'click' de la puerta al cerrarse mientras Itachi lanza mi nuevo caro vestido por los suelos.

Asi que ¿quieres saber una cosa Nagato? Me has fallado tantas veces que ya no me importa fallarte ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

No dejo de preguntarme de donde me salen estas cosas... ¿Review?


	27. No es un día más

Género: Romance

Rating: K

Pareja:** GaaHina**; mención de **KankuHina**

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

¡Espero que os guste, no es gran cosa!

.

* * *

_"Tu corazón es libre: ten el valor de hacerle caso"_

_**Sean Lawlor (Braveheart)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**No es un día más**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando se gira en la cama extendiendo el brazo para notarla vacía, no le importa. Tras tantos meses así ya se ha acostumbrado. Se frota los ojos y fija la mirada en el techo durante unos instantes.

El olor del café se cuela por la puerta entreabierta recordándole que no ha probado bocado desde mucho antes de la noche anterior. Se levanta obligando a su cuerpo cansado a moverse y se pone unos simples pantalones para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Camina hacia la cocina donde escucha unas voces bajas que parecen salir del viejo televisor en blanco y negro.

Es un día más en su monótona vida, pero se le olvida un poco al cruzar la puerta de la cocina y verla allí. Está despeinada, aún tiene restos del maquillaje de ayer en su cara y viste la camisa azul que él llevaba anoche, que le tapa hasta la mitad de los muslos.

_Buenos días_ lo saluda.

_ Sigues aquí_ Hinata sonríe en respuesta, colocando una taza de café ante él_ Él va a enfadarse.

La ve alzar los hombros quitándole importancia, se sientan uno al lado del otro y ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

_ Te quiero Gaara. No quiero volver.

Y es estúpido, ridículo y completamente irracional. Pero le dice que no lo haga.

_ Quédate.

Ella asiente sonrojada y desayunan en silencio.

Es un día más en su monótona vida, con la diferencia de que acaba de robarle la esposa a su hermano.

.

.

* * *

¡Lo sé, creedme! ¡Es raro!

¿Reviews?

.

.


	28. Sangre

Género: Tragedia/Romance/Crimen (o algo así)

Rating: K (no tiene nada fuerte)

Pareja: **Darui/Hinata** ( A la pregunta: _¿Qué?_ Yo diré_: No sé de donde salió esto, pero parecía encajar al escribir. Dadle una oportunidad._)

**Hinata POV**.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Después de la propia sangre, lo mejor que el hombre puede dar de sí mismo es una lágrima"_

_**Alphonse de Lamartine**_

_**(1790-1869)**_

_**Historiador, político y poeta francés**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sangre**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Tropiezo con mis propios pies. _Estoy cansada_, mi fuerza física me ha abandonado y mis extremidades se niegan a moverse coordinadamente. Ya no me importa, al fin y al cabo mi fuerza de espíritu desertó hace tiempo, desde el momento exacto en el que esta batalla contra la Nube, nos hizo enfrentarnos frente a frente.

Dejo que corras hacia mí y me derribes. Caigo al suelo sobre mi espalda contigo inmovilizándome.

Una de tus manos sujeta mis muñecas mientras otra busca la espada con la que sé que acabarás con mi vida, nadie creería que son las mismas manos que hace unas noches recorrían mi cuerpo entre palabras de amor. Las mismas que lo han estado haciendo desde varios meses atrás, antes de que esta guerra absurda entre nuestras aldeas nos haya traído aquí.

No me estás mirando a los ojos y eso me hace más daño que el fuerte agarre que mantienes sobre mí.

_¿Te tiembla la mano? ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Cerrar los ojos lo hace más fácil?_

No soy una niña ilusa, sé que aunque estés dudando no saldré viva de aquí. _Tienes que matarme_. _Está bien, te perdono._ La razón por la que no te lo digo en voz alta, no la sé.

Supongo que es un extraño pacto entre nosotros. No hemos hablado desde que empezamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, no nos parece necesario. Yo defiendo mi aldea, mis amigos, mi orgullo. Tú haces lo mismo. Las palabras están de más en ocasiones.

No sé si es que notas lo que estoy pensando pero, mientras muerdes tu labio, fuertemente clavas la espada en mi estómago. _Justo en el centro_.

Lo siento, _he gritado_. Has aflojado tu agarre de mis muñecas, y no sé muy bien porque arrancas la espada.

_Me desangro_. Noto como el líquido rojo inunda mi boca con su sabor óxido. Mi vista – tan envidiada – se vuelve nublosa. Por cierto, ¿te llevarás mis ojos? ¿No llevan años deseándolos en tu aldea?

Algo húmedo cae en mi rostro. Tú sigues encima de mí. _¿Por qué no me olvidas?_ ¿Por qué no pasas al siguiente enemigo? Eso es lo que harías si fuera otro al que acabas de apuñalar.

_¿Por qué estás llorando Darui?_

Tú tenías razón. Decías que el amor se representaba con el color rojo porque podía doler tanto como la sangre brotando de una herida.

Tú tenías razón porque, aunque has clavado el arma en mi estómago, me duele el pecho.

Duele mucho Darui, tanto como sentir tus lágrimas caer sobre mi rostro y no tener fuerzas para alzar mi mano y secarlas en tus mejillas.

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que, aunque es muy sencillito, es intenso.

Lo cierto es que no espero muchos reviews en este drabble largo ya que es una pareja muy inusual. Pero si tenéis tiempo - y ganas - por favor dejadme saber vuestra opinión.

Gracias.


	29. ¿Lo sabías?

Demasiado tiempo sin publicar algo. Problemas personales. Falta de inspiración. De todo un poco.

.

Género: Drama /Romance

Rating: K

Pareja: **ShikaIno** (insinuación ShikaTema)

**Ino PoV**

.

.

* * *

"_Por un momento creyó que estaban unidos por costuras invisibles y que nunca nada los separaría"_

_**Cabeza de perro**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**¿Lo sabías?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El destino tiene un sentido del humor demasiado irónico ¿_lo sabías_, Shikamaru? Llevo todo el día observándote mientras me acuerdo de nuestro pasado. Pero echar la vista atrás me hace daño. Tú dirías que es problemático, que yo lo soy.

¿Cuántas veces me has llamado _mujer problemática_? ¿Cuántas veces yo te he replicado con un "_cállate maldito vago"_?

Odiaba cuando usabas ese adjetivo en mí _¿lo sabías?_ Seguro que sí. Seguro que lo notabas, pero no te importaba. Volvías una y otra vez a llamarme así.

Entonces un día dijiste que todas las mujeres eran problemáticas y eso dolió aún más. Te odié un poquito más. ¿Y eso Shikamaru? ¿_Sabías_ eso también? Fue una frase cruel, porque me convertí en una más. Odiaba eso. Ser simplemente una problemática más.

¡Cuánto te gusta esa palabra! Te quejabas siempre de todo, del trabajo, del aburrimiento, de las misiones, de tu padre. De tu madre. Ella también era problemática. Pero un día dijiste que acabarías igual que Shikaku, casado con una mujer problemática.

Yo lo era Shikamaru. Aún lo soy. Aún soy esa mujer _¿lo sabías?_

Yo quería ser esa mujer.

Parece que aún puedo escucharte decir esa frase.

_ Seré como mi viejo. Me casaré con una mujer problemática y tendré hijos perezosos y cobardes.

Lo cumpliste Shikamaru. Pero no conmigo. No soy yo la que te acompaña al ritmo de la marcha nupcial. Es otra problemática mujer rubia la que lo hace.

Odiaba cuando me llamabas así. Pero yo quería ser esa mujer.

_¿Lo sabías?_

.

.

.

* * *

Probablemente la narración os resulta extraña y repetitiva; pero quería reflejar desesperación en las palabras de Ino.

Gracias por leer.

¿Review? Estoy perdiendo un poco las ganas de escribir y necesito algo de ánimos.

.

.


	30. Dejar de fingir

Como siempre - y hasta el fin de mis días, me temo - los personajes son de Kishimoto.

.

Género: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Pareja: **NaruHina**

.

.

* * *

"_Somos un par de seres que no se pertenecen, un par de infelices sin nombre, porque soy como este gato, no pertenecemos a nadie. Nadie nos pertenece, ni siquiera el uno al otro."_

_**Desayuno con Diamantes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Dejar de fingir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No sabes en qué momento las palabras de amor se transformaron en gritos. Cuando los silencios significativos pasaron a ser incómodos momentos llenos de tensión.

No sabes cuando el amor se convirtió en esa amargura que os embarga cada día.

Lo ves fingir que no escucha tu última réplica. Si eres sincera ya no puedes ni recordar cuál fue el motivo inicial de vuestra discusión.

Estás viéndole beber leche – directamente del tetrabrick, cosa que odias – sin dejar de pensar en qué os ha pasado. ¿Quién es ese hombre ante ti? ¿Dónde está la persona de la que te enamoraste?

Él también te mira ahora, interrogante. Quizá tú también te hayas convertido en una auténtica desconocida para él.

Se va de la cocina, con tus ojos aún siguiéndole fijamente.

Horas más tarde – mientras dormís en la misma cama, estudiadamente separados – tienes una especie de extraña revelación.

No es que ya no os améis, es que simplemente habéis dejado de intentarlo. Naruto ya no finge que se ha olvidado de Sakura – la verdadera mujer de su vida – y tú ya no juegas a creer que esa es la verdad.

Cierras los ojos dispuesta a dormir, más relajada tras tu conclusión.

Ahora sabes que no es que el verdadero amor se haya ido, es que simplemente nunca estuvo. Es tan sencillo como que vosotros os habéis cansado de fingir.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero vuestras opiniones.


	31. Imperfecto

Exceptuando la historia, nada me pertenece ya que los personajes continúan siendo propiedad de Kishimoto.

Pareja: **SasuHina**

Rating: K

Género: Romance.

Advertencias:** POV Sasuke.**

_._

_._

* * *

_"Nada es perfecto, el mundo no es perfecto, por eso es tan maravilloso" _

_**Roy Mustang **_

_**(Fullmetal Alchemist)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Imperfecto**

**.**

**.**

No soy lo que realmente ellas buscan ¿no puedes verlo? Les encanta la idea del hombre frío, distante y misterioso engañándose a sí mismas con lo maravilloso que eso es. La nube de incógnitas que me rodea las abruma, les produce ese platónico sentimiento de desearme en sus vidas, de ser su hombre perfecto.

Pero no soy lo que ellas realmente buscan. Aunque se nieguen a verlo, todas las mujeres – a la hora de la verdad – quieren a un hombre compresivo, que las bese en un ridículo momento sin razón aparente o les dedique palabras dulces de vez en cuando. Quieren a un hombre capaz de expresarles amor, que las cuide, proteja y las abrace sin que tengan que pedirlo.

No soy ese hombre, Hinata. No voy a componerte un poema ridículo por San Valentín ni a prepararte una cena sorpresa a la luz de las velas una noche cualquiera.

No importa lo mucho que sienta, lo mucho que ame o desee. Seguiré siendo el mismo Sasuke de siempre, distante, frío y misterioso.

Así que no lo entiendo ¿por qué continúas aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas y buscas al hombre con el que todas las mujeres sueñan? ¿Al hombre que – con toda seguridad – te mereces?

¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué ahora sonríes más aún que antes y me abrazas más fuerte?

Tu respuesta escapa a mi lógica pero me produce un grato sentimiento cálido. No la entiendo y ya no tengo fuerzas para analizarla.

No soy el hombre perfecto que las mujeres buscan y creen ver en mí, entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí?

_Porque no quiero al hombre perfecto, Sasuke. Te quiero a ti._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¡Muy bien! Esto no quedó - _ni de lejos_ - como tenía planeado pero necesitaba con tanta urgencia un ligero drabble SasuHina que no fuera el colmo del drama (como suele ser habitual en mis textos) que me negué a no publicarlo.

Así que muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído, y aún más a los que os molestéis en dejarme un review.

¡Nos vemos!

_._

_._

_._


	32. Te habría querido

Feliz año nuevo a todos.

Os dejo con una nueva viñeta.

Pareja: KibaHina (POV Kiba)

Rating: K

Género: Drama/Romance

En este año 2013 los personajes continúan perteneciendo a Kishimoto,_ ¡maldito!_

* * *

_._

"_¿Y cambiaría en algo si te dijera que nadie te va a querer nunca tanto como yo te quiero"_

_**El efecto mariposa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Te habría querido**

**.**

**.**

Aunque nunca vayas a saberlo – porque me guardaré el secreto como una llave que pudiese desencadenar el más terrible apocalipsis – yo te habría querido. Lo habría hecho con toda el alma y el corazón que un simple humano pudiese poner en tan gran hazaña y tú nunca – mientras de mí dependiese – habrías podido dudar de ello.

Te habría querido con ilusión, coraje y sueños. Con miedos, con celos e incluso con rabia. Te habría querido con tanta – tanta loca y ardiente – pasión, como con fría – incluso helada – conciencia.

Tú nunca vas a saberlo y es patéticamente gracioso porque a estas alturas debes de ser la única que no puede ver estos sentimientos que tengo. Los he disfrazado tanto de risas, bromas y locuras que ya no sé expresarme de otra manera.

¡Dios! Quiero reír y llorar a la vez, Hinata. Porque una parte de mi está feliz de que nunca vayas a saberlo mientras que la otra muere miserablemente esperando a que esos ojos – que pueden verlo todo – vean más allá de mis tonterías de viejo camarada de equipo.

Necesitas saberlo. Necesitas saber que yo te habría querido tanto como tú lo quieres a él, a pesar de que este patético corazón mío se niegue a decírtelo porque él sabe que aunque yo te habría querido, tú a mí no.

.

.

.

* * *

Siempre es muy agradable leer vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias por leer.


	33. Despacho

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

**Género:** Humor (Ha servido para hacerme saber que soy muy negada para escribir cosas graciosas)

**Pareja: KakaHina**

**Rating:** K

.

.

* * *

—_¿Te doy la impresión de ser falsamente amable?  
— No, ni siquiera me parece usted amable._

_**Cadena de Favores**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Despacho_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kakashi no se ha sentido tan sumamente patético en su vida. _¡Cómo han caído los poderosos, eh!_ Maldita sea, bromear con su propia conciencia debería considerarse una ridícula pérdida de cordura.

_¡Pero vamos! ¿Quién puede culparle?_ Acaba de ser pillado con las manos en la masa. Quien dice masa, dice Hyûga Hinata. Bajo la chaqueta de la mencionada, para más exactitud. Y algo dentro de él piensa que eso debería contar como un punto shinobi o algo así ¿no? _¡Joder! La maldita chaqueta parece inescrutable. _

Aunque volviendo a lo imprescindible, que tiene que centrarse, piensa. Él quizá podría encontrarle la veta cómica a la situación pero a juzgar por el semblante pálido y tembloroso de Hinata, ella no va a compartirlo. Por no hablar del verdadero problema, Hyûga Hiashi, que está mirándolo matadoramente desde la puerta del despacho del Hokage _¿si quiera pestañea ese hombre?_

—Hiashi-dono—algo hay que decir ¿no?—Qué sorpresa.

Sorpresa la que se han llevado todos, y el jodido momento que ha elegido el líder Hyûga para aparecer ¡él que siempre enviaba mensajeros para todo!

—Hokage-sama su actitud bromista no me parece adecuada para el momento.

_¿En serio, rey de la obviedad_? Kakashi quiere gritar pero se limita a sonreír tras la máscara.

—¡Padre…!

Hatake mira a la otra culpable _¿Qué?_ A ver si ahora que estuvieran siendo cariñosos en el despacho iba a ser solo culpa de él.

—No necesito explicaciones Hinata, no he venido a eso_—¡ah, no!_ Pues entonces Kakashi piensa que lo mejor sería que se fuese largando, él está ocupado—de todas formas ¿le parece esta una actitud adecuada Hokage-sama?

Kakashi se siente tentado a rodar los ojos pero se abstiene _¡qué importa! _Después de todo Hiashi no tiene ni pizca de sentido del humor.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Somos recién casados.

—¡K-kakashi!—Hinata siempre tan tímida.

—Y esto el despacho del Hokage—como si no supiera eso él —debería usted ser más cuidadoso.

Kakashi sonríe y pasa un brazo sobre Hinata.

—No se preocupe Hiashi-dono—ve el asentimiento de su suegro—la próxima vez cerraremos con llave.

.

.

.

* * *

Prometo solemnemente no volver a intentar ser graciosa en una viñeta.

Dejadme vuestras opiniones, gracias.


	34. Humanos

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

**Género: Drama/Comfort**

**Rating: K**

Posibles **Spoilers** del Manga.

**Pareja: Ninguna** (ligera intuición de NaruHina)

* * *

"—_El espejo... se ha roto.  
—Ya lo sé, me gusta así. Así me veo tal y como me siento."_

_**El apartamento**_

_._

**.**

* * *

**Humanos**

_._

_._

Aunque para verlo haya que poseer un sentido del humor macabro o quizá masoquista, la situación es graciosa ¿verdad, Hinata?

Ahí has estado tú – cual fiel perro guía – dándole ánimos, insuflándole la cordura cuando el sentido común quería largarse a descansar y dejar paso al sueño utópico y fácil que el enemigo ofrecía, para que ahora quedes relegada a un segundo plano. Al mismo que todos los novatos compartís. No importan todos vuestros esfuerzos para llegar ahí, las lágrimas, la sangre, los entrenamientos. _Las pérdidas_. Y de esas ha habido muchas, _para todos._

Pero la realidad posee ese sentido del humor macabro del que hablábamos, da igual todo lo que has hecho o lo que vayas a hacer – ahora, en esta guerra, o en un futuro, si es que aún lo tienes – eres la actriz secundaria. Todos lo sois, formáis parte de ese elenco de actores que hace de una película una obra completa y exquisita, pero que nunca saldrán de la sombra de los protagonistas.

No importa que hayas logrado que Naruto no abandone o que Neji haya sacrificado su vida, no importa que el equipo diez no haya tenido apenas tiempo de llorar la muerte de Asuma para ahora añadir la de sus padres.

_No importa, Hinata._

Porque allí están, el equipo más desavenido de Konoha, el equipo menos equipo de la historia de la aldea. Porque sí, ha peleado, luchado, llorado – como todos - pero cuando uno echa la vista atrás parece que lo han hecho más entre ellos que juntos. Una vieja cadena deshilachada que ha estado unida a duras penas y que ahora parece funcionar a la perfección._ Y ojala así sea_, piensas, que funcione bien, que la pesadilla se acabe y que tú y los demás actores de reparto – que sois los viejos novatos – podáis iros a casa, a llorar, gritar, maldecir.

Iros a casa a ser humanos. Para héroes ya está el viejo equipo siete, y parece que bastan.

.

.

.

* * *

Pequeño - y triste - homenaje a esos personajes que Kishi suele dejar atrás.

¿Reviews?


	35. Dulces Mentiras

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto**

**Género: Romance/ Drama**

**Rating: K**

**Pareja: NaruHina**

**.**

* * *

"_Aunque sea mentira, dime que me sigues amando."_

_**Johny Guitar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Dulces mentiras**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?—niego por tercera vez con la cabeza mientras te sonrío —¡A Sasuke y Sakura no les importará, de veras!

Casi tengo ganas de reír mientras te veo colocando tu capa de Hokage. Llevo viendo como lo haces cada mañana desde los últimos siete años y no ha dejado de impresionarme ni un ápice.

—Es un picnic de viejo equipo, Naruto-kun, sólo ve y pásalo bien.

—Eres la mejor—y sonrío de nuevo. Debería dejar de hacerlo pero ya me sale solo.

Quizá debería preguntarte qué pintaría yo en medio del bosque con tus dos mejores amigos. El matrimonio Uchiha, Sasuke y Sakura. Tu amor frustado.

Hace más de siete años que juraste protegerme, cuidarme, amarme para el resto de nuestras vidas. Y lo has hecho bien, Naruto-kun. Me has mentido bien.

Has cuidado de mi, día tras día, fehacientemente. Me has protegido. Y, a tu particular y mentirosa manera, me has amado.

Sakura-san siempre ha estado en tu corazón y siempre lo estará, por eso el día que ella eligió a Sasuke-kun tú sonreíste y les deseaste lo mejor. Quizá, Naruto-kun, aquella fue tu primera mentira piadosa.

Mientes bien, Naruto-kun. Tanto que, en ocasiones, me has hecho dudar de mi verdad. Pero sé que no me quieres, no como hubieses querido a Sakura-san.

Mientes bien, Naruto-kun. Y yo decido creerme tus mentiras mientras me besas la frente y desapareces por la puerta a pasar un día más.

Decido creerme tus mentiras, Naruto- kun, porque ¿sabes qué? Tus mentiras tienen un dulce sabor para mi.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Dejadme vuestras opiniones ^^


End file.
